


Sex Ecstasy

by Cussbaby



Category: I Am Not Okay with This (TV 2020), IT - Stephen King, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, Lesbian Sex, Licking, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Riding, Rimming, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27736033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cussbaby/pseuds/Cussbaby
Summary: I will be making sex shots if y’all know what that is, basically a story but with a lot of sex From it, ianowt, and stranger things.I will be taking requests so if you have a request comment it below any chapter and I will see if I can make it or not.I will be adding tags when the chapters come out and what tags go to what chapter
Relationships: Bradley Lewis & Sydney Novak, Bradley Lewis/Mike Wheeler, Dina/Bradley Lewis, Dina/Sydney Novak, mike Wheeler/Dina, mike Wheeler/Sydney novak
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	Sex Ecstasy

**Author's Note:**

> Leave requests if you’d like in the comments
> 
> This chapter consists of  
> Dina  
> Sydney Novak  
> Mike wheeler  
> Bradley lewis

I will be viewing requests whether I do them or not is up to me but I will try and do as many as I can.

Brad stood in the door way as Dina had Sydney pinned down on the bed giving her wet and sloppy kisses on the lips. He looked over at mike, brad didn’t really know mike just knew him as “frog face” from one of his friends Troy who made of him a lot. Mike stood there fascinated watching them eyes extremely wide, Brad breathed in and then out and looked back at Dina and syd. Dina giggled and kneeler up from Sydney looking at brad.

“ for someone who everyone called a man whore you sure don’t seem to be- whoring it up? “ Sydney said laughing as Dina stared at brad, brad flared his nostrils in anger already not liking Sydney in the slightest after calling him out on cheating. Mike stood their silently not knowing what to do, “ come one brad, your one of the best people at sex- “ Dina paused herself and looked over at mike who stood their shyly in an outfit Dina picked out for him. Dina smirked and looked back at brad “ maybe you could show wheeler a good time “. Brad froze and looked over at mike who stood there trying to not look at brad or trying to make it seem like he wasn’t looking at brad.

Dina pat her hand in the side of the bed that her and Sydney weren’t on, mike slowly walked over and sat down on the bed having his back turned to brad. Brad looked over at Sydney who had a smug smile on her face, without even saying it was like a personal competition started between them. Sydney has confidence that brad would chicken before even touching mike.

Brad crackled his knuckles as he stomped over to mike grabbing him by the chin and immediately shoving their lips together. Mikes face turner fully red, sure he kissed eleven but never a French kiss in the slightest and for brad to explore mikes mouth as if it was the end of the world did not help mikes near boner. Brad cupped mikes cheeks deepening the kiss even more then it could have, brad had one knee kneeled on the bed as mike wrapped his hand around brad thigh. Brad opened his eyes looking over at Sydney who had Dina kissing up and down her neck. Brad growled and bit mikes lip hard, he grabbed mike by the waist and threw him on the bed crashing his head against the pillow making mikes curls go crazy. Brad grabbed mikes shirt and pulled it over mikes head, he kissed down mikes chest down to his v line until he came to the crotch. He stated empty at mikes crotch his face inches from mikes pants, Sydney chuckled and sat up “ I knew it, you can’t be nothing more then a basic white boy who only wants sex from a pussy and that’s it “ Sydney already declaring victory as brad huffed at mikes dick. Mike scoffed and chuckled “your one to talk about only wanting vagina “ mike chuckled again making Dina chuckle as well. Mike grabbed brads face and dragged him whispering to him “ I know a way you can beat her so trust me “ mike kissed brads nose. Mike turned them over so mike was on top and brad was lying down, mike unbuckled brads pants dragging down brads pants and underwear and threw them on the ground. Mike looked up at brad and then slowly spread brads legs, mike breathed in and then out and kitten licked brads asshole. Brad shivered and he couldn’t tell weather it was pleasure or disgust. He looked over to Sydney. Sydney smirked and pecker brad on the lips “ still a lesbian “ she whispered. She held brads hand as mike went from kitten licks to full on eating brad out. Mike was unusually good at this considering he’s never had sex, mike mimicked what he saw in that one movie he rented to jack off to. He pushed his tongue in and then out and then licked up his thighs and then up his dick.

Mike went back to eating brad out, Dina watched in amazement as brads breathing became heavier. Dina leaned over brad and kissed him on the lips making sure that the kiss hurt. Mike looked up and saw that brad wasn’t focusing on him and so mike nipped on brads ring making him jump and curse “ son of a bitch “. Mike smirked and crawled up to brad so they were face to face instead of Dina. Brad smirked as he whipped sweat from his forehead, “ I can’t give you what you want unless you say it “ mike blushed not waning to admit what he wanted. “ can you- I want you to- to- to please fuck me? “ mike spoke so quietly hoping Dina and Sydney wouldn’t hear but of course they would. Brad grabbed mikes thighs and spread his legs, angling mikes ass to press up against bards very apparent boner. Mike shuddered, realizing that this was going to hurt because brad didn’t stretch him and brad didn’t know he was supposed to.

Sydney’s Hand snacked in between mikes ass and brads boner to poke at mikes asshole. When mike gasped from the slight touch Sydney smirked and pushed her finger deep inside of mike, Dina smirked and copied Sydney by pushing her own fingers into Sydney’s wet pussy. Sydney’s small movements of her fingers slowly stopped as she felt dinas. Mike exhaled, brad cupped mikes ass cheeks and squeezed them apart making mike whine and hit brads hands in embarrassment. Sydney took the opportunity to push two more fingers in mike as his Ass hole was spread wide for all to see.

Brad smirked as mike began moaning as he was practically being fucked by Sydney’s fingers, brad let go of mikes ass cheeks. Sydney removed her fingers and licked them as mike watched, mike was so focused on Sydney that when brad thrusted up into mikes ass hole he gagged on his own spit and collapsed on top of brad. Brad had a hold on mikes thighs to make it easier for brad to thrust up into him.

Brad looked Sydney dead in the eyes as he smacked his hand over to dinas breast and began to fondle and Squeeze it. Dina moaned as Sydney began fingering her after brad had started playing with her breast, mike was a moaning mess as brad thruster up into him practically gagging on air because of how much he wanted more. He knew brad could do it but he also knew brad was a tease, and would rather have him fucked slowly and a mess until the very end when mike about to come brad would fuck into him harder then mike could ever dream. Dina smirked when she saw how mike was whimpering for more, she crawled over top of him from behind and began to push mikes ass into brads thrusts with her crotch pressed against mikes ass. Sydney Bit her lip as she watched Dina practically fuck mike into brad, Sydney looked over to brad and whispered in his ear “ come on now don’t be mean brad, we all know you could fuck this kid till he could think of your dick. Be nice and give it to him~ “ brad smirked and pulled out of mike making him whine like a brat. Dina moved from behind mike, brad chuckled at Sydney “ hey mike wanna see how I can fuck? “ mike looked at brad confused.

A few minutes later mike was sitting on his side as brad practically destroyed Dina. Sydney walked over to the desk and Lit a cigarette, she puffed smoke into the air as she smacked brads ass as he was fucking Dina. “ come on brad you can do better then that “, mikes mouth went dry. Mike thought that what brad was doing before was insane now he was slamming into Dina 10x faster. Dinas moans were loud and became even louder when brad began to suck onto dinas breasts. Sydney walked up from behind mike in her underwear and pat him on the shoulder. “ good luck brad is about to fuck you wet and dry and he’s gonna fuck you a lot better And harder just to contradict me. I’d suggest maybe not walking a lot tomorrow “ mike eyes watered from excitement as he watched brad pull out of Dina, he threw the condom he was wearing away and pulled out a new one looking directly at mike. Mike kneeled up so him and brad were face to face, before mike could even say anything brad grabbed the back of mike thighs and made him crash into the bed. Brad pushed back into mike with the condom on without warning him, mike grabbed brad by the shoulder and opened his mouth “ take it off.... I liked it more without it on “. Brad smirked and pulled out taking the condom off and throwing it aside, brad pushed back into mike giving mike a moment to get comfortable with being a cock sock.

Mike was practically screaming as brad fucked him, mike head leaned off from the side of the bed his hair falling down as brad fucked harder into him. Sydney smirked and blew a puff of smoke into mikes open moaning mouth. As brad fucked mike as if he was trying to kill him she walked over to Dina and say onto top of Dina stomach looking down at her as she threw the cigarette away. Sydney leaned down and kissed Dina from her breasts to her vagina, licking and sucking a little before sitting up and taking off her own under wear. Sydney brushed her own wet vagina against dinas making Dina moan into the room with mikes moans. Brad smirked as mike began to plea brad “ brad please, please come inside of me please, I’ll do anything you want please keep fucking me don’t pull out- “ cutting himself off with his own moans as brad moved inhumanly faster and harder As mike began to plea. Dina looked over at brad fucked mike with no remorse as she felt her third orgasm of the day start to well up as Sydney began to push her own pussy down onto dinas even harder.

Brad bit mike ear and licked it, “ I’m coming, take it you fucking come bucket “, mike nodded and began to squirm his legs as he felt his own orgasm coming. “ did you like that frog face? Did you like being called a come bucket your fucking slut, I can’t believe your feeling it this much from the ass. I’ve never heard someone moan this loud before but I’m not complaining. Now moan just as cute as you were for me ok? “ mike nodded and kissed brad on the lips as he felt brad begin to go faster and felt his balls begin to have more weight. Sydney smirked and grabbed dinas breasts and licked up her neck for Dina to squirt all over Sydney making Sydney come her self. Brad did his hardest thrust into mike coming deep inside of him making mike come and pour semen out of his pulsating dick. Mike has tests fall down his face as he was finally catching he breath still coming a little, brad pulled out and watched the come leak out of mikes ass. Brad looked over his shoulder to see Dina nearly passed out and Sydney fully naked.

“ your the only one left syd, and what a coincidence we’re the last ones standing. “ Syd raised her eyebrows and smirked “were gonna be doing this my way “. Sydney pushed brad so he was lying in between passed out mike and Dina, Sydney pushed brads cock within her. It be honest she didn’t really like the feeling but she wasn’t gonna lie when she said she preferred to ride him then be fucked until my brains fell out.

Brad placed his hands on Sydney’s thighs as she bounced up and down on his dick, Sydney’s vagina was prefect for cock. It was narrow and felt so prefect inside it, brad liked that it wasn’t to tight on his cock as most vaginas were. Brad could feel himself in pre ecstasy from Sydney’s pussy fully captivated by how he’s coming to a lesbian ride him. He groaned loudly as he felt himself come into a condom he doesn’t remember putting on. Sydney pulls off of him and snuggles in between him and Dina, brad smirked.

Brad stood up from the three and walked complete naked to the bathroom, he took a cigarette and began smoking he pissed the longest he ever ha s before. Brad was so focussed on his piss be didn’t even notice mike wobble in behind him. Mike caressed brads bubble butt making him wipe his head to mike, he sighed in relief that it was just mike.

Mike slowly wrapped his hand around brads cock, he began to stroke it as brad leaned his head back into mikes shoulder. He loved mikes smell, mike smelled of sex for one, but he liked that mike smelled like a brand new text book. Brad came into the toilet and tilted his head towards mikes “maybe being gay isn’t so bad is it? “ mike shrugged as he sat on the end of the tub. Brad washed his hands and looked at mike in surprise when he saw him  
Speeding his own hole getting the semen out with his fingers. Brad pushed mikes hands away and Stretched mikes hole wide making most of the semen come out. Mike softly moaned, once brad was done he stood straight up patting mikes head “ you have nice ass mike- “ mike cut him off “ can you carry me? My- my everything hurts “ brad chuckled and picked mike up bridal style to the bedroom with cuddled up Dina and Sydney. 

Brad laid himself and mike down on the bed and shushed him to sleep. Brad sat there staring at the ceiling thinking

“ yeah I’m a man whore “

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is shorter then I thought it would be so- that’s a good thing I guess but I love Dina and Sydney they are my favourite lesbians, and I love brad as a developer character but as him I hate him. We respect Richard Ellis acting, and mike because why wouldn’t you want mike what the fuck


End file.
